Question: Ishaan was assigned papers 22 through 60 for homework last week. If Ishaan read all of the papers he was assigned, how many papers did he read?
Solution: Instead of counting papers 22 through 60, we can subtract 21 from each number so we instead consider papers 1 through 39. We see that Ishaan read 39 papers. Notice that he read 39 and not 38 papers.